The Search for the Ancient Text
by Sonic2881
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles,and Amy are about to embark on an adventure full of epic proportions. A 1,000 year old dark past is about to be revealed. A past that envolves death, sorrow, and massive power. What is this past?...


_The Search for the Ancient Text_

_Chaos- __a state of utter confusion; a total lack of organization or order…._

PROLOUGE

When?…..where?…..why?…..These questions…have plagued those affected by them for centuries. One after another they corrupted them, took over their minds, caused them to do things beyond imagination. 7 emeralds….7 emeralds that allowed the entire world to be in the palm of your hand. 7 emeralds that destroyed entire towns and cities. 7 emeralds that killed thousands of people. 7 emeralds that have this….unknown dark past…The Chaos Emeralds are what they're known as. They seek the evil ones of the world. Those who are twisted, sick, and have no regard for human life whatsoever. They completely take over their body and use them as a pawn for their malicious deeds, reeking havoc on everyone and everything. When finally satisfied with their pawn, they would then ditch that body, leaving the person in an infinite state of sanity. This process continued on for centuries to come…until the Chaos Emeralds soon got tired of this repetitive game. They wanted to step their game up. They didn't want to just destroy cities and towns anymore, they wanted to destroy the entire world. In order to do this, it was required that they posses a being that could do this in a blink of an eye. Knowing that no one on Mobius could possibly pull off this feet, the Chaos Emeralds decided to take matters into their own hands…or pointy exteriors. They created a entity, a monster, that had an unlimited amount of power. They created him from the vary waters of the Emerald Sea, his name was Chaos. In a matter of days, Chaos was able to destroy nearly 90% of the entire planet…90%! That other ten percent was home to a race of animals known as the echidnas. The echidnas were a powerful and smart race that won countless wars against anyone who apposed them. They were prepared and valiant in those past wars, but nothing could prepare them for the wrath that was bestowed upon them by Chaos. He flooded their entire community, separating families from their loved ones and sweeping people away to unknown territories, those people were actually lucky though, because Chaos showed no mercy to those who stayed to fight him. With it being such a primitive time period, he echidna's weapons were useless. A lot of them gave up and just endured the punishment that chaos brought upon them…that is, until an echidna girl named Tikal confronted the monster. She had no weapons and no fear, she hated all forms of fighting and confrontation. She believed that just speaking to the beast will be able to somehow reverse the Chaos Emeralds power over the monster.

"Please stop this!", the girl cried. " You are destroying my home! My tribe has done nothing to disserve this!"

The monster replied with an ear piercing roar that could be heard all the way from the depths of space

"Your cries do not frighten me monster!", said Tikal. "Your rein of terror ends now! No matter how evil and ruthless you may seem…..I know that you have a heart that has at least a little remorse for what you are doing!"

With those last words something triggered inside of Chaos. He just stood there….looking around at all of the destruction that he caused, the scared looks that the echidna people gave him, you could tell that the beast was feeling the remorse that Tikal knew he had inside. Knowing that Chaos was growing a good conscious, the Chaos Emeralds were released from the monsters body, vanishing in a blinding light. With the demonic emeralds out of its body, the monster started to shrink and transform, he was no longer a hideous beast, but resembled the look of a liquefied creature with glowing green eyes and claw like arms. The monster just stood there….staring at Tikal.

"Were those jewels the cause of your monstrous appearance and power?", asked Tikal

Chaos nodded.

"Is there….anyway we can stop them?"

Chaos just stood there for a couple of seconds pondering the girl's question. Until, he formed into a puddle and seeped through the cracks of the ground. Under the echidna village was a secret area where the echidnas hid their spoils won from town raids in the past. Knowing that that's where Chaos must be, Tikal quickly traveled down to the treasure room where she saw Chaos gathering a vast amount of green emeralds that the echidnas obtained after winning a war against the inhabitants of the Labyrinth Zone. However, Chaos wasn't alone down there. During he destruction of the echidna village, a small clan of echidnas miraculously were able avoid Chaos and make refuge down in the treasure room, they were known as The Knuckles Clan. They were the strongest of all the separate echidna clans that made up the entire echidna race as a whole. A lot of them were killed during the flood, but a small group of them were able to escape Chaos' torment. They were also able to find and save the Chief echidna during there desperate attempt to get to the treasure room.

"What…..what is he doing?", Tikal asked herself, studying the creature.

"Tikal?", whispered a voice from the corner. "Tikal is that you?"

"Father!"

Tikal ran over to her father and hugged him tight, tighter than ever before.

"I…I thought you were dead my child", chocked out the Chief.

"I thought the same for you too father, how did you escape?"

"The Knuckles Clan and I were able to evade the monster's site, we knew that this was the safest place to go, we tried to pick up as many others as we could along the way, but only a few were able to be seen and rescued, I never saw that much water before in my life", said the Chief.

"I feel horrible leaving the others like that…..but there was nothing we could do. We had to get the Chief to safety", mellowed a Knuckles Clan member

"Since you were able to escape here so easily Tikal, has the monster left our village?", asked another clan member

"Well…..not quite, Your not going to believe this, but I was actually able to talk to the monster! I told him that he had a heart inside of him that showed remorse for his actions, me doing this triggered something inside of him, something that caused him to have a guilty conscious. After that ,7 jewels came out of him and vanished into thin air! The jewels are what caused the creature to turn into the evil form. His real form was brought out after the departure of the emeralds. I asked him if he there was anyway to stop them, but he just ignored my question, formed into a puddle, and seeped do into the ground. He's now in the room closest to us gathering some green emeralds, I think he-"

"WHAT? You mean…..the creature is down here?", screamed the Chief.

After hearing the bellowing scream from the Chief, Chaos left the room he was in and came over to the corner where the echidnas were hiding.

"You…..you destroyed my home…and killed my people…", mumbled the Chief walking towards Chaos. His face was filled with rage.

"Father please! He has changed! He's doing something in the treasure room! I think he's trying to help us! And besides, it wasn't his fault that he destroyed our home! It was the emeralds that did it!", cried Tikal stepping n front of Chaos.

"No! Nothing that you say will persuade me other wise! I'm going to stop this monster! I'm going to bring peace back to our village! And no one is going to st-…st-"

The Chief couldn't even finish his sentence, The Chaos Emeralds were back, and now they were possessing him! His vengeful spirit towards Chaos attracted the emeralds. Now the infinite power was in his hands.

"Father! NO! He's being possessed by the emeralds!"

"Tikal! Get out of here now!", screamed a Knuckles Clan member tackling the Chief. "Take that creature and get to whatever it is that he's created in the treasure room! We'll try to hold off the Chief for as long as we can!"

Without little hesitation, Tikal and Chaos bolted into the treasure room, where a humongous sized emerald greeted both of them. Even though the Chaos Emeralds were gone from Chaos' body, he still had a vast amount of power inside of him, due to the fact that he was literally created by The 7 Chaos Emeralds. With this power, he was able to construct The Master Emerald, the ultimate jewel that could finally negate the power of the 7 emeralds.

"Wow", said an amazed Tikal. "I knew you were trying to help us"

"TIKAL! Hurry Up! We cant hold him for much longer!", yelled one of the clan members pinning the Chief to the ground

"Please! Do something!", cried a desperate Tikal to Chaos.

Chaos walked passed the emerald and touched the wall behind it, lighting it up to show an Ancient Text of words.

"What do these symbols mea-…."

Tikal couldn't even finish her sentence, due to the fact that Chaos grabbed her head tightly and started to squeeze, not hurting her, but giving her his power. In order to get the Master Emerald working, someone needed to speak the ancient words that Chaos had inscribed on the wall behind the emerald. By touching Tikal, she now knew EVERYTHING that Chaos knew and she had the power that he had, but not a vast amount. After Chaos released her, she immediately started to float up in the air and speak the ancient tongue, until the possessed Chief dashed into the room and charged straight towards Tikal. Chaos ran up and punched the Chief dead in the face, he crashed against the wall nearly going through it. The possessed Chief quickly got back up and delivered a blow to Chaos as well. It was hit after hit, blow for blow, Chaos knew that he had to protect Tikal so she can finish saying the ancient words and The Chaos Emeralds knew that they had to use the possessed Chief to destroy Tikal so they can continue to reek havoc over Mobius. As the battle raged on, the power of the Chaos Emeralds was to much for Chaos to handle.

"CHAOOOSSS…SPHEAR!", cried Chief with one hand in the air.

A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and crashed down on Chaos, destroying him on the spot. After that the chief started running at full speed towards Tikal, leaping in the air to bring her down, fortunately it was too late, Tikal just got done saying the final words of Chaos' Ancient Text and the Master Emerald started to glow. Static started to come out of the giant emerald and it struck the possessed Chief directly in the chest. After immediate contact with the static, the Chaos Emeralds were released from Chief's body and all 7 of them immediately started to circle around the Master Emerald, they were now under its control. For a moment everyone and everything was silent, Tikal being overwhelmed by Chaos' power was left her passed out, so nothing could stop Chief from performing his final move. Like explained earlier, after the Chaos Emeralds possess someone, it leaves the mind in a crazy state. They still don't know how to think straight, so still thinking that he is under control of the Chaos Emeralds, and still having a very tiny amount of power left from the emeralds, the Chief crawls over to the wall with the ancient Master Emerald text on it. He uses his spear to hit the wall with all of his might, making it fall to the ground.

"These words…have caused my ultimate power to come to a cease…CURSE THESE WORDS!", screamed the delusional Chief. "I shall vanish these words across the world with….Chaos Control! So if my beautiful Chaos Emeralds somehow brake free from the control of that giant emerald, they will be able to continue to reign their terror across the cosmos! THESE ANCIENT WORDS WONT STAND IN THEIR WAY!"

With the last bits of power…..the crazed man activated chaos control, which scattered the remains of the ancient text all over Mobius, he was gone as well. Again there was silence, until a Knuckles clan member who survived the struggle with Chief came into the room badly injured. He rushed over to an unconscious Tikal.

"Ugh…Tikal?…..Tikal wake up", said the man holding a broken arm, nudging Tikal gently with his foot.

"….uuhhhh"

"Phew….your alive", said the thankful echidna.

"Oh my gosh! Your hurt!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I am, I'll be ok. The Chief really banged me up"

Tikal let out a loud gasp.

"MY FATHER! Where is he? And Chaos too!"

"I'm sorry…..he and your father….are gone, I saw everything that happened to them, the Chief beat Chaos and the Chief just vanished in a blinding light after screaming 'Chaos Control' "

Both of them just sat there until Tikal broke the silence.

"Chaos….he wants us to…..make a safe haven for the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds", murmured Tikal.

"What? I don't understand?"

"Angel Island, the emeralds have to go to Angel Island!"

"Tikal, your not making any sense!"

The reason why is because she knows everything about the emeralds now. That tightly squeezed grab by Chaos gave Tikal all the knowledge about everything. Without Tikal or the Knuckles clan member knowing, a small little puddle started to move towards the Master Emerald, the giant emerald sucked up the puddle, which caused it and the Chaos Emeralds to glow.

"Why is it glowing Tikal?"

An image of Chaos showed up on inside of the Master Emerald.

"Its Chaos! He's alive….inside the emerald!", yelled Tikal. "Bishop…..I think he's trying to tell us something!"

"Man…..this is s bizarre", said Bishop scratching his head.

They slowly walked over to the glowing green jewel, for hours, the Emerald showed them images, Images of the future Knuckles Clan, the guardians of the emerald. Tikal and Bishop so far are the first 2 members of this new clan, in order to build it back up from scratch, they must find the remaining echindas who survived the flood, for they are the only ones appointed by Chaos to control the Master Emerald. When enough survivors are found, they must build a shrine on Angel Island, where the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds will be protected from evil. Once this shrine is built, the powers of the Master Emerald will allow the island to float, this will further reduce the risk of anyone causing harm to the emeralds. And not only this, but to fully protect the world from The Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald used its power to scatter them all across the world, so know one can find them. For eternity, the echindas will have the oldest boy in their family protect the Master Emerald and act as a guardiam, all will be peaceful….until the present time. For some reason, the ancient law of the guardian echindas wasn't correctly passed down from generation to generation, echidnas started to live normal lives among the other Mobians, they soon stopped caring for the emerald. This angered Chaos (whose still lived inside the Master Emerald), out of know where, ALL of the echindas on Mobius were destroyed by Chaos….except one echinda…..the Echidna of Legend that will be obedient to the Master Emerald and continue to guard it from evil. His name was Knuckles the Echidna, he is the last echinda on Mobius. His parents were killed, due to the fact that they were along the other echindas who integrated into normal lives, Knuckles was a baby when all of this happened, so he doesn't know anything about his race or the dark past that the emeralds have, he just knows that he's sworn to protect it from all harm. How does Knuckles know you ask?…..he just does ok? All was fine with Knuckles protecting the Master Emerald, but the Chaos Emeralds were a completely different story. For years they were hidden from all Mobians, until an evil scientist named Doctor Ivo Robotnik found a Chaos Emerald one day, he knew that it had power and with it he knew he'll be able to finally destroy his arch nemesis, Sonic, a blue hedgehog that can run at tremendous speeds. For years its been a back and forth struggle between the two. Robotnik knew that the Chaos Emeralds were the only way he could destroy Sonic and finally achieve his goal in ruling the world. Sonic however has thwarted his plans time and time again, even by using the Chaos Emeralds FOR GOOD to beat Robotnik. Sonic has the unique ability to transform into a super form whenever he gathers all 7 Chaos Emeralds, which has come in handy for him in the past. Yes, thanks to the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds can now be used any way the collector of all 7 wishes. If only Sonic and his friends knew about the dark past of the Chaos Emeralds, and how that dark past is coming back…..

"When finishing the ancient text, my limited powers given by Chaos were only able to seal the evil within the Chaos Emeralds for a thousand years", explained Tikal to her people. "When those years are up, the Chaos Emeralds will be able to break free from the control of the Master Emerald, they will yet again possess the evil ones of this world and make them do unimaginable things, luckily, in a thousand years there will be a group of heroes, a group of heroes led by a legendary blue hedgehog and the echidna of legend. Together, they will find the ancient text scattered across Mobius, the echidna of legend will then speak the ancient words. With his power being more sufficient that mine, his words will be able to seal the evil inside the Chaos Emeralds for all of eternity". finished Tikal.

A bold new adventure is about to begin for Sonic and pals. The 1,000th year is coming…..will they be able to gather all of the remains of the ancient text before its too late? Who will get possessed? Will the world be destroyed?….this is _**The Search for the Ancient Text.**_

END OF PROLOUGE


End file.
